Friends Will Always be There
by C.H.BlueFire
Summary: Love. Love is a special feeling, especially when you're true love is yours. Forever. Until, that moment where the words 'we need to talk' come up, and your entire world breaks apart. But, your friends will never leave you... (Three-shot)
1. Part One

**_A/N: Okay, so this is my_** **_first_** ** _short story, and it's my first time writing in first person. I'm not sure how it's going to turn_** _**out**_ _._ ** _It is only two parts long, but I hope you enjoy. Please review!_**

 **Part One**

I stood, admiring and preening myself in front of my mirror inside of the confinements of my lab. Preening isn't something I would normally do, well, not as thoroughly as I was now. Each of my feathers needed to be shiny and neatly in place, no feather sticking up. I couldn't afford that to happen. As you could probably guess, I am making a big deal of my appearance, but there is a reason for that.

Earlier today I received a neatly written letter from my girlfriend Doris, I felt so thrilled and eager to know what she had wrote to me about, I literally squealed once I saw the letter addressed to me. Well, considering I can't read, it took my intelligent mind to figure out the encryption of the letters. Once I had opened the letter, I decrypted the message with my speak and say while writing the letters in my notebook. It took me two hours and 37 minutes exactly, or I'm estimating. Yeah, that's an estimate. However, back to the point, I was hoping for words of love or an 'I miss you' from her because I haven't seen her for about a week now. I would have loved to see her, but I've been too busy with my inventing and Skipper's missions. Anyway, what do you think about this? I am not sure if I should be excited or seriously worrying at this point in time. Take a look, here's the letter:

'Dear Kowalski,

We have to talk, but I can't tell you what I need to say in writing. It has to be face to face. But, I haven't seen you since Sunday, so I haven't been able to tell you. I haven't even had the courage to tell you until tonight.

Meet me at the Manhattan Docks at 8pm tonight. Come alone. I'll be waiting for you.

Have a safe journey, I'll see you tonight.

Doris'

To be honest, I don't know how I feel about this, but all I hope is that what she wants to tell me isn't bad. But, it couldn't be, everything between us has been going great lately. We've had no disagreements, no arguments and especially no fights. But, if what she wants to tell me is bad, my heart will break. And, I don't think I'll be able to take it again. The heartbreak I have experienced from Doris's rejections of my courtship with her and when she broke up with me the first time we were going out, well even that was too much. Why would she not like me in the first place? I mean, I'm intelligent, mature, quirky, quick thinking, and I'm perfectly suitable for any matching female to my standards out there. So, why wouldn't Doris like me? Why am I so bad with the female gender? Okay, I admit, I don't understand women. I've never understood them. And all I've ever heard in the relationships I've had was 'I don't like you'. That's it, and I was always upset, but when Doris said that to me, I was even more upset. There's something special about me and Doris. I've always seen it.

Doris, Doris, is just amazing. She's beautiful, she's smart, she's funny... Oh, she's just incredible! There's too many good traits about her that if I went on with them, then I wouldn't stop. There's not one bad bone in her body. Nope, there's nothing wrong about her. I love her, I've always loved her, so if she was to say anything bad, my heart would shatter into tiny pieces. I think I love her so much; I would want her to be the mother of my children, if that was physically possible... I would love if she became my mate, we'd be mated for life, and we'd be happy. I've always been, as people put it 'head over tail feathers for her'. Now you can tell how much Doris means to me. I even have a tattoo of her, but the location of where it is on my body, is confidential for my privacy. Anyway, the way she smiles could light up the world in an unbreakable light. Her liberty eyes always glisten in the ocean, they are like blue pearls of bueaty. And, she is so streamline in the ocean, she's a mermaid in my eyes. A beautiful, inside and out, smart bottlenose dolphin. She really is incredible...

I stood from my preening and checked myself out in the mirror once again with a huge smile. I was ready for my meeting with Doris as I stood tall in accomplishment. I was even more good looking than normal. Little did I know that preening is so useful when it comes to feathers, it works better than a hair brush let me tell you. Once I had fully looked over my lean slimming stature, I drew my instinctive attention up to the white brimmed clock hanging on my wall. The time was 7.30pm, and my eyes went wide in surprise, before I legged it out of my lab and into the main part of the HQ in a rush. I was going to be late, I absolutely knew it, but I couldn't let that happen either. I never want to look like an idiot in frontier Doris again. Especially by being late on this important talk she needed to have on me.

I burst towards the ladder which was near by and I was just about to climb up the hatch, before I was broken out of my rushed state by an over familiar ordering voice.

"Kowalski, where are you going?" Skipper asked without even looking at me. He was absorbed into a game of Go Fish at the stone table with Rico and Private.

I didn't even notice they were there; my brain was just so full of mixed feelings about my date with Doris, that nothing around me was real, it felt like that anyway. Rico and Private drew their expectant attention up towards where I was by the ladder, I could see they're blue eyes looking me over with either a knowing or polite gleam about them. Clearing my throat, I answered Skipper's previous question as he was still beak deep into his playing cards. But, I could tell he was waiting for an answer.

"Oh, I'm going to be Doris at the harbor," I answered, before adding in a rush, "I have to go else I'll be late."

And at that, Skipper finally turned his head up to me with a raised brow and an uninterrested frown. I became tense with anziousness as his thoughtful stare. Sometimes Skipper wouldn't let me go, and that seemed to be a recent occurrence lately, almost as if Skipper didn't like the thought of me being around Doris. The reason for that, well, I didn't know, but I was too rushed or unbothered to ask most of the time. I could be wrong though.

Skipper cooked his brow with sparking eyes. "Okay, I grant you clearance for a late pass tonight. But, only tonight," he added with a sparking serious glint in his sapphire eyes. "And when I say late pass, I mean be back at midnight at the latest, not two or three in the morning. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir, I'll be back earlier than midnight, that I can promise." I gave a nod in clarity at Skipper's expectant glare. Although, I took no notice of that. Skipper was always like that. It could have been out of paranoia, sleep depravity or protectiveness of the team. It was always one of those. More so the paranoia than anything else, but I wasn't sure if I could see any in his unblinking eyes.

Well, Skipper may have been paranoid, that was just part of his personal, but he was more understanding than you'd think. Especially to me, Rico and Private. And having an understanding mind, or parts of an understanding mind, was a good trait to have as a great Captain, and of course I thought Skipper was a great Captain. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here working in his unit. Although, sometimes as you have seen, I know I can do much better than him at some tasks. Besides the great tactics and combat moves he can perform like it's no big deal, missions he specialises in and his snappy comebacks. All that I pretty much suck at, and when I what him do it, it really annoys and impresses me. But, I know one day I'll be great like Skipper. One day... Although, I'm better at him at planning, intelligence, logical tasks (even know Skipper is quite logical), and definitely physics. I mean, I've never seen Skipper even look at an atom and seem interested about its functions! COME ON! Oops, got a little bit over excited there... Anyway, everyone knows Skipper is a very tactful fighter in battle, and he isn't beaten easily. Believe me, I've tried. But, Skipper's experience in combat can be a little intimidating to me, but it's efficient all in all. I try not to take it as a threat, but that's what I think about his fighting skills, and not to mention his leadership skills. But, the reason why Skipper's knowledge of military combat is efficient is because it comes in handy when trying to defeat Dr Blowhole, or Francis, Doris's brother, you might know him from that name. Please yourself, but I'd rather not talk about one of our greatest enemies... And my girlfriends brother... However, what really makes Skipper, Skipper, is the way he protects all of us, he is always there for us, well, pretty much. You know what, I've always thought this about the four of us, me, Skipper, Rico, and Private, we're more than just a team, we're brothers. Not blood related brothers, but brothers in arms. We have been for for many years and, we all know it. We just never say it. Unless it's in dire situations, like when Rico turned into a hippy because of his doll girlfriend. Anyway, me and Skipper are best friends. We're brothers-

Rico then spoke up, breaking me from my thoughts in surprise. Looking over the stone table full of playing cards, I saw that Skipper had turned back to the game, so had Private, but Rico was now interested in my date with Doris, but just like always, he was only being crude.

"I beta th's timi ets gong to be mor' tha' just kissig. Am I 'ight, dude?" Rico chuckled out in an understandable cracked voice. Rico raised his brows suggestively and gave me a huge knowing smile. I don't think I have to tell you what he was getting at.

I rolled my eyes at the comment and gave a sigh of annoyance. But, I couldn't help but let the corners of my beak coil into a light smile at the thought of doing that with Doris. Although, I'm not that sort of male who likes a one night stand or to have meaningless, ugh, never mind. Actually, I've never had a one night stand, at least I hope I haven't. Anyway, I only like Doris's company, but if she wanted something more, then who would I be to turn that down?

After placing a swift card onto the pile in the middle of the table, Private looked up at me with his curious baby blue eyes. They were gleaming in curiosity, and then he spoke up as the young penguin seemed to be in thought. "You and Doris have been going out for some time now," he smiled sweetly, bringing up his cards once again from where he was sat at the table. "How long have you two been going out for now?"

"Four months, twelve days, and seven hours," I smugly answered, crossing my sleek flippers as I gave a deep smile of a mixed happiness and surprise. Yes, I have been counting, and yes, I didn't think we would be going out this long either.

The others gave me a surprised expression as they swivelled on their stone blocks in my direction. Their eyes were wide in shock, and slight weirdness aimed at me. But, other than that they were blank, even the light of the room didn't cast the emotionless shadow off their faces. I couldn't tell if they were just giving me this look out of surprise that I had been counting, or this look was general. Knowing me I couldn't tell. Skipper exchanged a blank look with both Private and Rico, who had the same expression stuck on them like a visible cloud. I looked in-between them with utter confusion as my brow was raised, I was just waiting for someone to say something. Until, I was almost stunned by the shock of laughter in the room. Even Skipper was laughing at me, which wasn't surprising. Rico was sniggering to himself as he tried to maintain his laughter, before he started to hit the table with his powerful flipper, making a banging noise as he laughed full on in a cracked tone. And Private was just sweetly chuckling to himself from beside the crazed older brother of ours.

"What?" I couldn't help but ask as soon as they seemed to calm down from their fit of laughter.

Skipper wiped a manly tear from his eye, before answering me with an hysterical tone to it. "Kowalski, your, your!- Counting how long you've been out with Doris for! I mean, who does that?!" He laughed out with wide amused eyes.

Frowning, I turned my attention up towards the clock above the steel door, and my eyes went wide in fear once again. It was 7.45pm! I had only 15 minutes to make my way all the way to the harbor! And I had to make it. I couldn't be late for my meeting with Doris because i don't want to piss her off. And leaving right now seemed like the best opportunity for me to make my escape. I didn't want to stay with these individuals who knew nothing about me and Doris any longer.

Looking back to the quiet others who had turned back to the game, I quickly gave a quick goodbye before shooting up the ladder and into the heated wind of a summer afternoon in a frantic mess. Hopefully my groomed feathers wouldn't fall out of place in the humid wind.

"Have fun on your date Kowalski!" I heard a clear voice shout after me, although, I didn't know who had wished me off. It wasn't Rico, obviously, and it wasn't Skipper because he didn't have a weak voice, so it must have been Private.

After that, I made my way as quick as I could towards the harbor, I was in such a rush. I knew if I was late for this important thing she had to tell me, Doris was going to be pissed off with me. I knew she would. However, I still had no clue what she wanted to tell me, but it sounded serious. I just hoped whatever she had to tell me wasn't bad, because then my heart would be eternally broken...

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading the first part of my two part story. I'm not sure if the characters are out of character. Please review! Thank you.**_


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

I had finally made it to the Docks, my heart pumping and my lungs heaving, I was lucky I didn't pass out from over working my body. I seriously need to get fitter. And if you tell Skipper that I said that, I will shoot you with one of my inventions. Am I clear? I was leaning over in a desperate attempt to catch my breath; I was just outside the rusty metal door to the abandoned old Fish factory right beside the Docks. I had rushed to the Docks because I didn't want to be late. But now I fear I am too late, although, I am not certain about that. I have no access to a clock at all out here.

I soon regained my breathing and stood tall once again. As soon as I did, I found it necessary to take in my surroundings.

The sky was filled with misty blackness and there was no stars, only the blurry crescent sliver of a moon, it's reflection rippled the darkened ocean of waves before me. It was definitely calming my nerves about what Doris wanted to say to me. The salty smell of the ocean and the calming crash of waves always calmed me down, I don't know why it did, I guess it was just natural instincts of me being a penguin and all. An aquatic bird. Our feathers are tainted with natural oil so we can glide through the water at fast speeds. Although, I have no intention to swim today, I seriously didn't feel like it. Plus, my feathers were ruffling in nerves, so, no swimming for me.

I started to waddle upon the wooden Docks as I dwindled my flippers together; I wason the look out for Doris because i could not see her on the shore line. I waddled carefully to the end of the dock as the planks of wood beneath my feet gave little creeks. The humid heat of summer burned my feathers like a sun ray, although, it didn't bother me. I have lived in New York for years; I'm used to the summer heat.

My mind was racing with worry, I really hoped what Doris had to say to me wasn't bad, but a little feeling deep down told me it was, but by the end of this, I was going to be heartbroken. Or, maybe I was wrong, but you can never be too sure about anything, except science of course.

A flash of silver caught my eye on the shore line as the moon gave out a reflection over its surface, but as soon as I moved my gaze into the tail, it disappeared in a second. It soon appeared again, but closer this time. And again, until a familiar face popped up from the water before me. A beautiful face I was always captivated by; those glimmering blue eyes, her heart aching smile, and her silver completion of perfection. Oh, she was just beautiful...

I stepped forward and in my daze, closed my eyes and went to kiss her in greeting, but she turned away in rejection. I could feel the air on my beak, and not her silky skin. That couldn't be right, but I didn't want to look like a fool, so I opened my eyes with a cocked brow of confusion, and stepped back to a respectable distance of 5 centimetres. I looked into Doris's eyes as she turned back to me, and I saw nervousness and awkwardness in the blue ocean. And, to be truly honest, I felt awkward too, and really rejected as I rubbed the back of my neck with a nervous flipper. Doris never shied away from a kiss from me before, and why did that feel so cold? Why didn't she accept?

But, I shook these questions away from me and gave a smile, throwing away the awkwardness. But, I could still sense that see was feeling awkward and nervous about something, and I knew I had to talk, because only a silent hot wind was in the air.

"So, ugh... It's nice to see you," I spoke with a smile of greeting.

Doris gave me a smile back with sparkling eyes; I could definitely see she wanted to say something to me. "It's, nice to see you too," she sighed out nervously.

I gave a short chuckle out of nerves as I was still hung up by the fact she didn't kiss me. It was so weird, who doesn't kiss their own boyfriend? Unless, she wasn't in love with me anymore and that's what she wanted to talk about. No! No, that couldn't be true; it was probably something about a tour or something! It had to be anything but the conversation of breaking up.

Giving a gulp, I shook myself quickly into a content state of alight confidence. I then remembered that she had sent me a letter about what she wanted to talk to me about, but it was really just a conversation starter. "You messaged me at short notice, I was in the middle of testing my latest invention, but, never the matter, I always have time to come and see you." I smiled and shook my head at myself as Doris raised her brow at me. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to know what she needed to talk to me about, but I had to be cool about it. "But, what's really ruffling my feathers is the fact you have something to tell me, right?"

Doris gave a nod and a light smile, before taking a deep breath and steadying herself for what she had to say. I waited for the words to come, and I waited for what seemed like minutes, but it was only in a matter of seconds before she answered me. Doris looked up an locked her eyes with mine, and I saw new found confidence within her that wasn't there before.

"Yes, I do have something to tell you Kowalski," she stopped, took in a breath, and then continued, "I'm, I'm, breaking up with you."

My beak dropped, and my eyes dulled as I felt my heart fall and shatter inside my chest. My heart Welles up, and I swear I felt sharp pieces of glass attack my heart strings, and all f my elation was gone. I felt truly shocked, but, all along I knew deep down that this is what she was going to say. But, still, I felt stunned and rejected and so despaired. What could I have done for her to decide to break up with me? I mean, this was the second time she has broken up with me! This just wasn't fair, I needed answers.

Tears were filling my eyes, but I simply wiped them away with a shaky flipper, I didn't want her to see me cry, for the seventeenth and a half time. Standing tall, I managed to calm and collect myself.

"Why?" I suddenly felt myself ask because it was nagging at me, but a all if a sudden, I got desperate. "Was it something I did? Because if it was something I did, I can set it right!" My voice went a little high at that moment. I didn't know what to feel. Was it my fault? Or was it not my fault? Did I offend her in some way? Is it the fact she isn't love me anymore?

I didn't blink as I looked into Doris's saddened eyes; she was probably saddened because she knew I would get into this desperate emotional state. Doris gave a sigh, breaking the eye contact and gave a rough shake of her head before staring back down to me.

"It's not you, it's me," she gave a sort of fake reassuring smile, before losing it in frustration. "Oh! Who am I kidding? It is you Kowalski!" She shouted slightly.

"What did I do?!" I asked, shocked.

Doris cocked her brow in slight anger, before she answered me. "You have no time for me, your too busy inventing, or experimenting and hanging out with your friends."

I was speechless for a second, before I gave a growl. But, as I thought about it, she was right, I don't really spend that much time with her because I'm busy doing important things, but I was dedicated to all of that. I thought I was dedicated to Doris as well, but I guess I was wrong. Maybe I should try and talk this out and repair the relationship.

But, I went with this. "That's my job! I would do many things for you Doris, but I will not quit my job for you!"

Doris cocked her brow, and crossed her flippers with a meaningful glint in her eyes. I could se she was ruling out everything I had just said, and I regretted saying it. After a few short moments, Doris spoke up again with a knowing tone of 'your in the wrong'. "So, hanging out with your friends is more important than the girl you're dating?" It was one of those rhetorical questions where you were always in the wrong.

I was stuck for a moment; I did not know what to say to that. I rubbed my flippers together and tried to come up with an answer. I looked up and saw what I was expecting from Doris, I saw that she was getting even more pissed off with every second that I didn't answer her. I gave a gulp, and sighed out unsurely because I really did not know what to say to that. "Ugh, maybe.." Doris frowned even more at that. "No?" I tried to correct myself, but I sounded even more unsure than I did before. Curse my inability to understand women!

Doris rolled her eyes coldly and shook it away, going into another reason why she left me. "Anyway, that's not the only reason why I'm leaving you, I've met somebody else, who actually has time for me," she quickly added.

"Who?" I asked with quick jealousy.

"His names Derrick and he is so dreamy..." Doris sighed at the thought of this 'Derrick'. He was probably a traitor who was working for Blowhole anyway, just like Parker.

I looked down at the planks of wood underneath my feet, and pouted. I couldn't believe she would dump me again, it was just really unfair. I hadn't been disrespectful to her, I would never be disrespectful to any female, except if they were threatening my intelligence, like the Blue Hen. I was always nice to Doris and the perfect gentlemen. The only reason for her dumping me is that I don't spend that much time with her, and that's ludicrous. I've always tried to spend all of my free time with her, except when I have inventions to build, and maybe the occasional monster truck rally. But, it wasn't all my fault, it's not like she made any effort to come and see me. It was always me who had to organise dates betwee us, it was never her. But, it still didn't mean I didn't want to fight for this relationship. To fight for her.

I looked up and sighed deeply, before I stepped forward in a gentlemanly fashion. "Please don't leave me Doris, I love you. And, I'm sure we can sort our problems out," I whispered and plead with deep hope in my voice. Doris gave an unsure, but knowing expression of sympathy for me. "Please don't leave me for Derrick..." I whispered deeply with big pleading eyes.

Doris shook her head, and took her gentle flipper with mine. And then she spoke with a voice as soft as silk. "I'm sorry kowalski. We're just not compatible anymore. I guess we can still be friends, just never anything more." Doris gave a light smile as I gave a frown of heartbreak.

I closed my eyes, I couldn't bare to watch her leave. The next thing I felt was a soft kiss on my cheek, and the pressure of my flipper being held took lift, and my flipper fell to my side. I then sensed that her presence was not before me anymore, and a small splash of water echoed in my ears. After a few moments, I opened my eyes, and saw the blank ocean of still water over the shore line. I was alone...

 _ **A/N: I've changed my mind about it being a two-shot, it is now a three-shot. Thanks for the reviews. I should update soon but I'm having some internet problems at the moment. Please review, thank you.**_


	3. Part Three

_A/N: **Thank you for the reviews! They're really appreciated. Sorry that the last update was so late, I'm having internet problems and my laptop can't connect to the Internet, so I have to type my stories up onto fanfiction off a phone and it takes forever. That's why there might be some spelling errors in the chapters. Anyway, here's the final part for this three-shot. I hope you enjoy!**_

 **Part Three**

I stayed at the docks for a little while after that, I wasn't sure what else to do. I couldn't go home because I didn't want too, but I knew I had to soon because the sky was darkening and the moon was still a crescent sliver of silver. I knew it must have been at least midnight now, and that's what Skipper said what time to be back at, I just couldn't get up and walk home. I felt too heartbroken to move. I felt worthless, when will my love life ever sort itself out?

I was sat on the edge of the water, the planks of wood underneath me. My eyes were still filled with tears, and that was tiring because I have been crying for hours. That's something I wouldn't normally share with others, but right now, I really couldn't care anymore. My whole world was crashing down on me, well, my love life world, not my scientist, _**lieutenant**_ military world with all my friends. That was still intact.

I looked up from the blurriness of my eyes, my cheeks were soaked in previous years, but I didn't care. I scanned the steady shore line of black murky water which surrounded me in waves of heartbreak. I was hoping to see Doris on the shore line, swimming back to me to take back what she said. Although, I knew that was not going to happen, but I just wished it would come true.

I don't know why I didn't see all of this coming, but I guess my love struck mind told me otherwise like the fool I was. Why didn't I see that Doris was going to break up with me? Why didn't I already know that from the second I read that cursed letter? Why me? I mean, what's wrong with me?l

I know I'm quirky and awkward, but that's just me. And Doris is beautiful, funny, popular and a real heartthrob. Now, that makes me think, was she stringing me along? Girls have strung me along before in my past relationships, but I won't go into that. I guess Doris was stringing me along after all, but I still didn't want to believe that about her.

But seriously, why am I always the victim of heartbreak? Why can't I just find the one? Why can't I just be happy? Don't I deserve that happiness of having a mate and a family? What is wrong with me? Am I always going to be alone for the rest of my life? These are the questions that I've always asked myself when it came to girls, especially with female penguins.

Why is it always me?

Tears filled my eyes once again, and I burst into a hyperventilating state of depression. I covered my face and curled into myself. I stayed like that for about 10 minutes, I just couldn't more, or stop the water from leaving my eyes. Until, the water ran dry, and I couldn't cry no more, only sulk and pout about my lonely, unfortunate life.

And then, I stopped all together as I drew my attention onto the darkening sky and my mind went blank. My eyes were red and felt dry, my nostrils blocked, my face drenched in uncomfortable tears. Nothing could cheer me up now; I never wanted to set foot outside ever again. All I wanted to do was barricade myself in my bunk and never get out.

Its not like I had anything to live for. I was never going to make something of myself. I would never become a great inventor or famous scientist. I would never become a father or a perfect mate. I would never become a respected Captain, just like Skipper. Maybe I was just going to stay like this, and I am not okay with that.

Although, what else could I do? Nothing, I was all out of options now. All I could do was wallow in self pity, in my bunk.

I nodded to myself, and achingly got up. Once I regained my balance, I made my way home. The late summer night air didn't stop my slow pace towards the zoo as I wondered through the park, and it didn't take me long until I reached the HQ. I sullenly opened the hatch to darkness and the snoring of my sleeping friends. I jumped down the ladder and made my way to my bunk. I fell into the sheets like a school girl going through a hard time. Tears immediately clouded my eyes once again and they started to soak my pillow, until I drifted off into a sorrowful sleep.

Morning soon came after that, and I was still exhausted with heartbreak. I was awake at half 5, and stayed awake listening to Rico's snoring. Private and Skipper were just generally quiet when they slept, but still, it was comforting to know that I wasn't strictly alone. Mentally I was, but physically, no, I had my teammates. Although, they wouldn't understand what sort of heartbreaking trauma I was going though, once again. Especially Rico and Skipper, they wouldn't understand. Private might be able to grasp the concept of my feelings, but not the whole ordeal. Unless they've had their hearts smashed repeatedly, then none of them will know what I'm feeling.

I groaned as I was face down in my thin pillow, lost in thought. My body was wrapped in my blankets lazily, but I didn't care. I felt too comfortable and sullen to care, I didn't want to move. I never wanted to move from my bunk again, or show my face again. I would be too embarrassed, or uncomfortable to get up and get on with my life. Not without Doris, I just felt incomplete without her. God, I miss her so much already.

A jab at my ribs then awoke me from my sullen state as I jumped slightly at the unexpected touch, it was hard too. But, I still didn't move to see who it was, because I already knew who it was.

"Kowalski, wake up you sad sack!" Skipper ordered with a little bit of attitude, but I still didn't move. I knew why he was trying to get me up, it was the same situation everyday. "We have training today! Get up soldier!" My Captain ordered a little bit harsher this time as I could detect he was becoming impatient.

Skipper must have already said it was time for training multiple times before I just heard him, but there was no way I was getting up. Not today, not this week, maybe not for a month.

"Kowalski, get up," Skipper ordered softly, but impatiently as well. Now, that was never good, but I wasn't threatened, or scared, especially because I couldn't see him.

I groaned again as I knew I had to say something, but I still didn't move. "I'm not attending training today, so just leave me alone!" I snapped out of sadness and despression.

But then suddenly, I felt the air under me, and my blankets were skilfully slipped from underneath me, making me do a side flip in the air and onto the concrete about a meter from where my bunk was. I hit the solid ground hard as I gave a surprised and hurt yelp because my side pounded in pain from where I landed. Achingly, I groaned and sat up after a few short moments, and was blinded by the strong bright light of the HQ.

Once my eyes adjusted to the sun of 50 watt light bulbs, I saw Skipper standing in front of me with an annoyed frown and sparking sapphire eyes. His flippers were placed lightly upon his hips, but in his left flipper, was my mid blue blanket which I was, only a few seconds ago, lying under. Great, that old trick again, he always used that trick on Rico if he wouldn't get up. Skipper would sometimes use that trick on me, but rarely on Private. Although, what do we expect? Skippers always been th strongest one out of us.

I rubbed the back of my neck as I held Skippers annoyed gaze intently with the same feeling. I was really irritated to why he had to do that. I just felt a little pissed off.

"I told you to be back before midnight Kowalski, not after," Skippe reminded me with an annoyed tone. "And now you can't be bothered to train because you didn't get enough sleep, but guess what, I'm making you do 50 laps of the zoo for disobeying my orders."

My eyes went wide at that, 50 laps, that just couldn't be done, I would be dead by the 20th. But, I wouldn't because I wasn't going to do it.

I shook my head, and frowned deeply, furrowing my brow. "Skipper, I'm not training today, I don't feel like it. I just want to be left alone." Honestly, I didn't even want to be around my friends because I knew they wouldn't make me feel any better.

Skipper raised his brow and his eyes slowly redirected themselves towards the ceiling, I knew he was in thought about what I had said, an I hoped he was considering my absence. But, knowing Skipper, he would probably want a reason why, and a good reason why I needed to be alone. I waited anxiously in hope for him to say something, and I'm sure it was about three minutes until he even looked down at me, and I saw considering fire in his eyes.

Skipper cocked his brow down to me, and formed an expectant frown. "Ok, I'm going to be fair with you, if you can give me a real good, and I mean a real good reason to why you can't train today, then I'll accept," he bargained deeply.

I lowered my gaze and water filled my eyes at the reason why because I was reminded of Doris dumping me. I really didn't want to think about it, let alone tell Skipper about it, but I had too. I just had too. Even more unstoppable tears were blurring my eyes, and my beak was trembling, I was welling up that badly that I could feel my feathers begin to ruffle and rise in anticipation. I only just managed to lift my head up to Skiper, I could barely see him through my tears. I could feel myself about to burst into tears. The expression I could only imagine Skipper was giving was a surprised look at the state I was in.

I finally managed to build up the momentum to speak, and I spluttered out in close tears. I knew I sounded pathetic, but I couldn't help it. "Dor-Doris, dumped me!" I cried before bursting into tears, and I covered my face with my flippers, caving into myself.

"Oh, not this again!" Skipper slightly shouted, his voice filled with known annoyance as he remembered what I was like before. I could tell that's what was going through his mind.

And at that very moment, through all my tears and hyperventilating fits, I heard the hatch be opened as a quick scratching scrapped at my ears, but it was distant. I knew it was Private and Rico because they would have been waiting top side for training. They've obviously come down to see what's taking us so long.

"Skippah, what's going o-?" The familiar voice of Private's stopped, maybe because he had seen me.

After that, I didn't really hear much because I blocked it out, I had went blind with tears, but I could still feel the reassuring patting on my back. That could have only been from Private's soft flipper. I didn't really know what Skipper and Rico were doing, presumably, they were standing in the corner, their flippers crossed, dumfounded about what to do.

Or so I thought as I felt somebody strong and reckless, like Rico, drag and pretty much place me onto what seemed like a seat, oh, the stone blocks at the table.

Skipper, Private and even Rico tried to calm me down after a few moments. Now, I don't know how long it took them to even remove my flippers from my face, but they succeeded, and gradually, they triumphed at calming me down as well. My sight blurred, now wiping away my hardened tears, and my hearing gradually came back.

I looked up for the first time in forever; I was seated upon one of the stone blocks to the table, and my friends were all around me. Private was beside me, still stroking my back in comfort, Rico was opposite him and Skipper was sat next to Rico. Skipper leaned forward in his seat, and his eyes shone with a feeling I had rarely seen aimed at me before; caring.

"Ok Kowalski, you should tell us what happened," Skipper spoke quite softly, and I was surprised. "Just try not to burst into tears and flood the place this time."

I nodded glumly and began my story of Doris dumping me, and it took me awhile to get my words out because I was stuttering. But, as I told them about the break up, I could feel my heart rip and shatter into little pieces once again. Last night was so vivid in my mind, and it was literally heartbreaking to relive that through my words. I almost did burst into tears again like a blubbering mess, but I did my best to keep it together. Which I was glad I succeeded in, because I'm sure that's a sign of moving on.

"...And then she left me," I finally finished, a tear in my eye and another rolled down my face.

Skipper, Rico and Private shared a sympathy glance with each other. I wasn't sure what was going to happen now, we're we just going to start training like normal? Or, talk through it? But, it was unlikely we were going to talk through my break up, because Skipper just wouldn't do that, nor would Rico. Private would try to comfort me, he was already doing that because he was stroking my back in reassurance.

But, in all my surprise, Skipper stood with a blank expression, and made his way until he was standing in front of me. I watched him blankly with a sad frown, but I had no idea what Skipper was going to do. Skipper then reached out his flipper and rested it on my shoulder comfortingly.

My Captain then sighed, and shook his head. "You were too good for her, it's really her loss anyway."

I smiled lightly out surprise and gratitude at the comfort, and my friend, Skipper, gave me the same smile. I then turned to look at Rico because he had spoken.

"I kno th't feelin' too Bud," Rico grunted, and bought his flipper up to his chest in a heartbroken way, before he dropped it and gave a wide smile. "Yo soon gat ovar it thogh."

"Yeah, it's like the Lunacorns always say; there's always more fairies in the sky," Private smiled sweetly, and his baby blue eyes gleamed. Now to be honest, even that made me smile.

I guess I would be better off without Doris, and she didn't really deserve me anyway. I only just learnt that after years of being strung along by her. And, I was never really alone, I've always had my friends to stick by me no matter what, and I am happy to have them in my life, because without them, I don't know what I would be today.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out for you K'walski, but it's not the end of the world," Private reassured me once again.

"Well, not until the space squids attack again, then you'll be regretting your words Private!" Skipper said with pretend paranoia, which made the gullible Private shiver, and me laugh for no reason at all. It was just making me cheerful.

Once I had stopped chuckling, I took in my smiling brothers, and let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks guys, I guess I needed that," I spoke with gratitude.

Skipper smiled widely and clapped his flippers together once. And I saw a gleam in his eyes which I knew wasn't good, for us anyway. "Ok boys, how about some training now?" He wasn't asking, it was rhetorical.

Me, Rico and Private let out a loud groan on annoyance, which made Skipper smirk. I grudgingly stood up from the stone block with Rico and Private, and made my way to the ladder for training. Everything was back to the way it was, and I knew I would always have my friends, because they would never leave me, and I would never leave them.

 _ **A/N: Yes! I finished it! Thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed my first three-shot. Please review! Thank you. :)**_


End file.
